El Fantasma
by El Jinete
Summary: Una cara que nunca se olvida y te sigue para siempre


Hacía frío... el cielo se iluminaba por las luces de los coches policiales. Sacaban cuerpos en bolsas negras.

Yo había sobrevivido. Estaba viva. Me tiemblan las manos y siento las lagrimas mezcladas con la sangre.

A mi lado Dewey está en silencio, mirando el operativo policial.

Un oficial se acercó y me preguntó: **"¿podemos hablar?"**

"_Por supuesto"_ Le dije con voz entrecortada

"**Primero quiero que te calmes"** Me dijo. **"Y me explicaras todo"**

Unos paramédicos me sacaron del lugar. El colegio fue el escenario de la matanza.

Me tomaron la presión y me dieron agua y un tranquilizante. Todavía tenía imágenes en mi cabeza y me dolía el corte del brazo izquierdo.

"¿Estás bien Sidney?" Me preguntó Dewey

"_Si"_ Le respondí debilmente

"El oficial quiere hablar contigo. Quise contarle yo la historia, pero insiste en que tu se la digas" Me dijo Dewey preocupado

Me llevó a un coche de la policía y me dejaron en la comisaria con el oficial en la sala de interrogatorios.

"**Cuéntame todo. Quiero saber que paso"** Dijo sin rodeos

Empecé mi historia:

Después de haber matado a Roman, me trasladé a vivir en paz a mi casa del bosque. Solían venir Gale y Dewey de vez en cuando. Otras veces venía Kincaid, mi nuevo amigo. Kincaid había sido atacado por Roman en la casa del productor y era uno de los oficiales que me protegia.

Una noche, Kincaid fue a verme. Me dijo que me necesitaba en la ciudad, porque había llegado alguien que quería hablarme.

Fuimos a una cafetería y encontré a alguien inesperado, Hank Loomis. Supuse que estaría triste, pero en realidad estaba enojado. Él sabía que yo maté a su hijo y su ex mujer. Me amenazaba con llevarme a la cárcel. Kincaid le dijo que en realidad su familia eran asesinos, tras lo cual Hank se retiró furioso.

La tranquilidad reinaba en Woodsboro. Pero tres días después hubo un asesinato.

Yo no conocia al muerto, pero sabía que era un estudiante del colegio al que yo asistía. Kincaid me dijo que no me preocupara, que ante cualquier cosa el se haría cargo.

Llame a Dewey para avisarle, pero el ya sabía algo acerca de un homicidio, por lo que vino a protegerme.

Un día, me reuní con Kincaid, Gale y Dewey. Ellos pensaban que Hank quería asustarme, y por eso dedujeron que la escuela sería el punto de partida.

Kincaid solicitó dos oficiales que se llamaban James Ford y Charles Blair.

Kincaid tomó una beretta, los oficiales también y Dewey decidió usar una Colt .45

Juntos fuimos al colegio esa noche. Kincaid le ordeno a los oficiales que me escoltaran mientras yo iba delante de el.

Dewey y Gale tomaron otro camino.

Debimos estar cuarenta minutos caminando. Llegamos a un salon grande que al parecer se usaba como cuarto de reuniones y se encontraba bien limpia, con paneles de madera en las paredes. En el otro extremo de esa habitacion había una puerta de madera fina.

Escuché un disparo cerca mio. Charles estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras le salía sangre de la nuca.

Me di vuelta para enfrentar al atacante, pero lo que vi me paralizó completamente. Era una horrible máscara de fantasma.

La sombra, el sigiloso. Había vuelto para matarte. Era un monstruo que me perseguiría por siempre.

El enmascarado le disparo a James y lo mató tambien. Su arma era una Colt .45

Yo corrí hacia la otra puerta. Kincaid le disparó en el pecho tres balazos, pero no habia sangre. El asesino le disparo derribandolo. No pude ver nada mas porque abri la puerta y escape hacia la salida.

Casi estaba en la salida cuando encontre a Dewey tirado en el suelo. Estaba herido. Tenia dos puñaladas en la pierna derecha y una en el hombro derecho.

Detras de mi se acercaba el fantasma. Su cara grotesca me observaba detenidamente. Me queria matar.

"_Eres Hank"_ Le dije

"**_Te equivocas otra vez, Sidney"_** Me contestó la voz distorsionada

Aun tenia la pistola. Y en su otra mano llevaba un cuchillo.

Yo me quede donde estaba. El fantasma fue hasta una puerta que había al costado y la abrió. Del interior de ese armario sacó a Hank, amordazado y golpeado.

"**_Era conveniente convencerte de que era Hank"_** Me dijo burlonamente

"_¿Por que haces esto?"_ Le pregunte

No me respondió, sino que lanzo a Hank al suelo. Cuando estaba por matarlo escuché un disparo.

Kincaid venia herido. Tenia dos balas en uno de sus hombros y otra en el costado del cuerpo. Sangraba mucho.

El fantasma tenia el brazo del cuchillo herido. Pero no perdio el tiempo, sino que a sangre fria disparó contra Kincaid hasta terminar el cargador.

Yo revisé la cartuchera de Dewey en busca de su pistola pero no estaba. Entonces sospeché que el fantasma se encargo primero de Dewey y Gale. ¿Donde estaba Gale?

La respuesta me la dio el fantasma

"**_Otro libro para publicar. Fuiste una base de historias muy buena, que ayudo a aumentar mi fama y economia." _**Me dijo, pero ya no es el fantasma, es Gale

"_¿Siempre fue ese motivo? ¿No amabas a Dewey?"_ Le pregunté. No podía evitar llorar. Era una persona en la que confiaba, que me habia ayudado a deshacerme de los otros asesinos y ahora queria matarme.

"**_Dewey estaba vinculado a ti. Estar con el me proporcionó informacion útil. Y podia pagarle a Hank para que simule estar enojado. El no sabia nada, pero si una periodista le da mucho dinero y le promete mas si la historia es un éxito, obviamente aceptaría" _**Revelaba sin remordimiento alguno

Gale quería terminar su historia con un final sorprendente y estremecedor para Woodsboro

"**_Finalmente, la chica que siempre sobrevivio fue encontrada muerta en el colegio despues de comprobar que Hank era el asesino. Cuando acuchillaste a Hank, Dewey disparo por descuido y te mató. Luego se suicidó por la tristeza. ¿Que te parece?"_** Dijo por el distorsionador. Era una mentalidad ambiciosa y desmedida. Se sentía creativa, pero era psicópata.

Vi como apuñalaba a Hank hasta matarlo. Luego reaccioné. Corri hacia ella y la empujé al suelo. Tomé su cuchillo del suelo y me acerqué para amenazarla. En realidad quería asustarla, para que se entregara dócilmente. Pero me apuntó con su arma y jaló del gatillo. El cargador estaba vacío.

Le hice un corte en su brazo herido. Ella me empujó, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kincaid. Yo estaba por seguirla pero escuché a Dewey que en voz baja me hablaba

"Pásame mi pistola" 

Con el pie se la pasé. Me quedé inmóvil, tiré el cuchillo al suelo.

Gale se acercaba, aún con la máscara puesta, apuntándome con el arma de Kincaid.

Desde el suelo Dewey disparó y le dio en la pierna izquierda. Gale disparó y casi me da. O eso pensé. Sin controlarme tomé el cuchillo y corrí hacia ella.

Se lo clavé una y otra vez en el pecho y la cara. Dewey no podía creerlo. Despojé a Gale de su máscara y comprobé su rostro muerto.

La máscara de fantasma, rasgada y ensangrentada, me perseguiría hasta el día de mi muerte.

Empezamos a escuchar los coches de la policía y las ambulancias, que llegaban. Seguro por los disparos que oyeron los vecinos.

Y ahora estoy aquí, contándole esto a usted.

Me dejaron irme a mi casa, donde vivo en soledad desde entonces.

Dewey quedo muy deprimido. Y yo estoy aquí, esperando.

El fantasma nunca me abandonará. Y seguramente planea volver. Tengo la máscara de Gale. Me encargué de limpiarla y arreglarla. Y cuando siento que el fantasma está cerca, usó la máscara y me miró al espejo.

Veo al fantasma, pero no puede hacerme nada. Se encuentra detrás de ese vidrio y me mira. Se burla de mi. Quiere desgarrarme. Luego me saco la máscara y no lo veo. Se va. Pero vuelve con frecuencia.

Y encontró una forma de asustarme. Cada día aparece más tiempo en mi espejo. Y no puedo evitar pensar que algún día lo vere siempre en el espejo...


End file.
